


What can I do

by RenjiRin69



Category: Free!
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Love, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	What can I do

Makoto POV

 

I've been working at the new Iwatobi Swim Club now for a couple weeks, the reason being that I want to teach kids how to swim, and I would like to make extra money than just my allowance. Hayato had been doing great since Haru gave me advice to try the method I used, Haru really knows more about kids than I do, and he has no brother or sister. I smile pitifully at myself, Haru really is amazing. I wonder what Haru wants to do after we graduate, what does he want to do, what will make him free

My eyes widen, "What are you guys doing here?"

Haru lets them head up to watch swim practice, Your

I sigh and rub my neck, Thank

Haru really shouldn't go out of his way to bring me lunch, it's probably troublesome for him. He'd much rather be in the pool.

"Makoto."

"Uh..What?"

"Are you alright."

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of embarrassing for all of you to watch me work."

Haru nods, seeming he is okay with my answer so I head to the pool while Haru heads up to watch the twins. I ease up my tension once I see the smiling kids waiting for me.

-After Swim Practice

"Okay that's all for today so change and wait for your

They all sigh not wanting practice to end making me chuckle as they go change. Once they all leave Goro lets me leave so he can close up early so I go change and head up to see Haru and the twins.

"Ready to head home you two?"

Ran and Ren whine but we head out with Ren on my shoulders and Ran on Haru's back making me chuckle a little with Haru sending me a small glare not to laugh.

"Are you okay Haru, they are getting bigger."

"They aren't that heavy, it's fine."

I smile and he turns straightforward. We've been friends since before I can remember. I'm sure he cares about me, but in reality probably not in a romantic way. The way he comes out of his way for me, I feel as if I'm holding him back on what he really wants to do.

"Makoto."

"Y-Yeah Haru?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I may be getting a cold, no need to concern yourself Haru."

He nods, "Just don't give it to me."

I smile, "I'm sure you'll be fine, we don't make any direct contact so."

I blush a little at my words and he looks at me, "True, we don't hug like we did when we were little."

He smiles and I do the same, "Yeah, if we did that people might get the wrong idea."

Haru stops smiling and looks ahead, "I really don't care what people might think, if you need a hug, I don't mind. Since you're still a cry baby."

I defend blushing, "I'm Not A Cry Baby Haruuu."

He keeps walking with a smirk as he eyes my reaction, we reach my house, "We're back already, that was fast."

"It was the normal time getting here as always."

"I know that! It just seemed faster than normal."

Haru nods and we enter the house to be greeted by my mom and we lay the twins to bed and I leave to walk Haru home like always. It was a silent walk which was normal, Haru always looking into the distance, always out of my reach.

"Makoto."

I stop and look behind me to see Haru pointing somewhere, "I live this way."

I realize that he is right, "Oh, r-right."

I catch up and reach his house, "Have a good night Haru, see you tomorrow."

"Come in Makoto."

"Eh, I should probably-"

"Makoto."

I sigh and follow him inside as he goes straight to making grilled salted mackerel. 

"Mackerel again?"

"I didn't ask you to stay."

"Yes you did."

He just makes a straight face, making me face palm. Once he makes a plate for me as well, which was different but, he sits and we start to eat when Haru seems distant.

"Haru? Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I hurt."

I get up looking at his figure to see if he had any marks, "Where does it hurt, did someone hurt you?"

He sighs confusing me, "You really do make a fuss over me don't you?"

I blush and begin to stutter, "W-What are you getting at, I'm just a friend that's worried, so where does it hurt?"

"I don't hurt; I just wanted to see your reaction."

I get a little upset, "So you are making fun of me."

"Not really, you've been out of it for a while and I want to know what's wrong with you?'

"Haru...Really don't worry yourself, it's just something personal that I'm beating myself up about so it's fine."

I smile and he frowns, "I don't like that you're hiding your feelings from me, when we were kids you'd cry to me all the time and-"

"We aren't kids anymore Haru, people's feelings change....My feelings have changed, and I'm trying to grow up and face reality."

Haru seems lost for words, "Makoto....please tell me."

I cover my face with my hands then run them through my hair, "I can't"

Haru closes the distance and hugs me making me stiffen, "You can Makoto."

"Let go Haru...please let me go.."

"Mako-"

Haru looks at me and his eyes widen at my tears, "Let me go, you don't need me anymore. You can do anything; I'm just in the way. I don't want to be in your way anymore Haru."

I look back up at Haru and he has tears in his eyes, "H-Haru?"

He sits on my lap and hugs me tighter, resting his head on my shoulder, "You think I would be burdened by you, you ask me what I want to do. Yet you haven't told me what you wanted or where you wanted to go...I want to go where you are."

I smile sadly, "Haru, please don't pity me."

Haru grabs my face a little harshly, "Don't you dare call this pity."

He leans in and kisses me, I am in shock and I get up and distance us a little turning around and touching my lips as I think.

"How long Haru?"

"What?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"...I really don't know, I think I've always felt this way."

"Idiot...Do you know how much doubt I have now, always thinking you were out of my reach, that it was weird to feel this way, and it's all your fault Haru."

I turn around with mixed emotions and tears falling and Haru walks to me and hugs me again, 

"Sorry Makoto, for making you wait so long, sorry that you doubted yourself."

He runs his soft hands through my hair and continues, "It's not weird, I love you."

He pulls me in and kisses me, but now it seems different, more passion, more love. I continue to cry which was embarrassing but I couldn't help it. I wrap my arms around him, picking him up and break the kiss.

"I love you too, so much...I-I love you Haruka Nanase."

His eyes soften looking into my eyes, wiping my tears and kisses the tip of my nose,

"Makoto, if you wanted to move where there was no pool or lack of water, I would go with you. If you wanted to move where mackerel was banned, I would go too. If I'm with you I don't care, you are what makes me Free."


End file.
